


Mit großer Kraft (könnte ich verdammt viel mehr tun)

by Felicita



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama, Gen, Multi, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicita/pseuds/Felicita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwins kleines Superheldenteam ist nicht gerade das bekannteste - sie spielen nicht nach den Regel, sie erledigen ihren Job. Als sie herausfinden, dass der Bösewicht, dem sie auf der Spur sind (was für ein Name ist Levi überhaupt für einen Superschurken?), tatsächlich ein Gestaltwandler ist, spitzen sich die Dinge zu. Erwin mag stark sein, aber er ist nicht dazu ausgerüstet alleine einen Gestaltwandler auszuschalten, insbesondere einen, der derart versessen darauf ist ihm das Leben schwer zu machen.<br/>(Übersetzung der Fanfic "with great power (I could do hell of a lot more) von Ketita!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with great power (I could do hell of a lot more)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002831) by [Ketita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketita/pseuds/Ketita). 



> Diese Geschichte stammt nicht aus meiner Feder, sondern aus der von Ketita, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat das ganze auf Deutsch zu übersetzen. Ich fand die Idee einfach zu gut und ich liebe ihre Fanfic, deswegen wollte ich sie wenn möglich mehr Leuten zugänglich machen.  
> Ich bin keine professionelle Übersetzerin, aber ich wollte es dennoch versuchen und habe mir alle Mühe gegeben Wortwahl und Stil an das Original anzupassen. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihm gerecht werde.  
> Das Original in Englisch findet ihr hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002831/chapters/1986399

**Kapitel 1**

Dieses erste Mal war es trügerisch einfach gewesen Levi zurückzuschlagen. Levi hatte ihn überrascht, als seine Hände mit einem Mal zu Schwertern wurden, aber Erwin hatte damit gekontert, dass er ein Stück aus dem Boden gerissen und ihm entgegen geschleudert hatte. Es hätte ihn zerschmettern sollen – scheiß drauf einen Bösewicht seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen, Erwin war jetzt schon seit Monaten hinter ihm her und lieber starb Levi als zu entkommen – aber Levi wich nicht einmal aus, sondern verwandelte sich einfach in Flüssigkeit und sickerte darunter hindurch, um sich blitzartig wieder zu verfestigen und sich ein weiteres Mal auf Erwins Kehle zu stürzen.

Erwin lernte in diesem Moment mehrere wichtige Dinge: Levi konnte seinen kompletten Körper verwandeln, er konnte es _schnell_ und er hatte eine rasche Auffassungsgabe. Das erklärte einiges darüber, wie Levi es immer wieder schaffte sich in Hochsicherheitseinrichtungen zu schleichen und Massenvernichtungswaffen zu stehlen. Jetzt musste Erwin nur diesen Kampf überleben, um die Information dem Rest der Scouts mitzuteilen…

Als Levi dieses Mal angriff, gab Erwin vor auszuweichen und schaffte es ihn mit einem elektrischen Wurfpfeil zu treffen. Levi zuckte zurück, offensichtlich nicht auf den Strom vorbereitet und Erwin nutzte die Gelegenheit um zu springen, nach oben hin durch mehrere Betonböden zu brechen und auf dem Dach zu landen, wo sein Jet geparkt war. Infos waren hier eindeutig die Priorität. Bisher wusste niemand außer ihm, dass Levi ein Gestaltwandler war und er konnte nicht riskieren, dass dieses Wissen mit ihm starb. Erwin war stark, stark genug, um auf Gebäude zu springen oder Beton zu zertrümmern, aber Gestaltwandler waren knifflig. Es würde deutlich leichter sein ihn mit Rückendeckung dingfest zu machen.

Erwin mochte Effekthascherei nicht. Die Scouts arbeiteten als Team, weil sie eine gemeinsame Einstellung hatten: Erledige den Job, erledige ihn effektiv. Ehre konnte verteilt werden, wenn die Bösewichte aus dem Weg waren.

Erwin sprang hinein und ließ den Motor aufheulen, hinter ihm wurden Geräusche laut. Zeit hier wegzukommen. Er jagte das Flugzeug vorwärts und in den Himmel, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Levis dunkle Gestalt auf das Dach kletterte und sich zusätzliche Gliedmaßen zurück in seinen Körper zogen.

„Widget? Commander hier, hörst du mich?“

Das Funkgerät knisterte sofort mit ihrer Stimme. „Commander? Wie ist deine Lage?“

„Am Abhauen. Levi ist ein Gestaltwandler, hörst du mich? Ich wiederhole, er ist ein Gestaltwandler. Er kann seinen Körper in Waffen verwandeln, er hat sich verflüssigt und wieder verfestigt, er ist _schnell_ , er ist …“ Erwin sah aus dem Augenwinkel etwas im Rückspiegel und begann zu fluchen.

„Was ist?” Widgets Stimme wurde scharf und angespannt.

„Er verfolgt den Jet. _Er hat sich in einen Drachen verwandelt._ “

Levi war offensichtlich nicht sehr glücklich damit, dass sein Geheimnis gelüftet worden war und entschlossen Erwin auszuschalten. Aber nicht heute. Erwin betätigte ein paar Schalter und feuerte, um ein wahres Arsenal an Torpedos auf den Drachen zu jagen.

Er war schnell genug, um dem Flugzeug zu folgen, aber anscheinend nicht wendig genug, um einer solch großen Explosion auszuweichen. Zumindest ein paar der Torpedos mussten ihn erwischt haben, denn Erwin sah eine kleine Gestalt nach unten aus der dunklen Rauchwolke fallen. Er feuerte zwei weitere zielsuchende Torpedos um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, auch wenn es schon sehr optimistisch war zu glauben, dass Levi so leicht zu besiegen sein würde.

Zumindest hatte er es nicht hingekriegt sich in einen _feuerspeienden_ Drachen zu verwandeln.

 

\---

 

Widget war, natürlich, unausstehlich in ihrer Begeisterung. “Ein echter Gestaltwandler? Flüssigkeiten, Anorganisches und eine Transformation des kompletten Körpers? Das ist erstaunlich! Ich habe noch nie von einem mit einer solchen Vielseitigkeit gehört!“ Und sie fuhr fort in ihrem krampfhaften Anfall von Freude durch die Gegend zu tanzen.

„Wie sieht er aus?“, fragte Mike (entschuldigung, Bloodhound).

Erwin streckte sich, er war jetzt ruhiger, zurück in der Sicherheit der Basis, wo sie einen Plan ausarbeiten konnten um Levi ein für alle Mal auszuschalten. Einen besseren als letztes Mal. Wobei der letzte Plan ihnen die erste direkte Begegnung mit Levi verschafft und seine Fähigkeiten offenbart hatte, daher konnte man ihn kaum als Fehlschlag bezeichnen.

„Ein bisschen kleiner als ich, wahrscheinlich etwa so.“, er machte eine Bewegung auf Nasenhöhe, „Komplett pechschwarz, sogar seine Zähne waren schwarz, nur seine roten Augen nicht. Ich habe keine Linien eines Kostüms gesehen. Dünner Körperbau, sehr praktisch allerdings, kein Schnickschnack, keine Reißzähne, nichts Auffälliges bis auf die Augen. Ich habe keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass das seine echte Gestalt wäre.“

Widget war wieder da. „Du meinst, du denkst, dass er sich doppelt verwandelt hat? Unglaublich! Er könnte einer der fortgeschrittensten Formwandler auf der _Welt_ sein.“

„Hoffentlich wird er bald einer der _totesten_ Formwandler auf der Welt sein.“, grummelte Eren.

„Er wird verdammt schwer umzubringen.“, warf Wildfire ein, während sie besorgt an einem ihrer Handschuhe zupfte, „Wenn er wirklich so wandlungsfähig ist, wie sollen wir ihn überhaupt finden?“

„Ich habe mit ihm gekämpft. Bloodhound kann vielleicht seinen Geruch orten.“

Mikes Geruchssinn war legendär, in der Lage eine Spur über ganze Länder zu verfolgen, wenn er genug Zeit hatte.

„Wir werden ihn schnell und hart ausschalten müssen. Wildfire, deine Kräfte könnten helfen –Feuer, das heiß genug ist, könnte klappen.“ Erwins Gedanken rasten bei dem Versuch mit Ideen aufzuwarten. Der beste Weg einen Formwandler auszuschalten waren mehrere Attacken gleichzeitig: es war schwierig sich gegen verschiedene Arten von Kräften auf einmal zu verteidigen.

Erwin lehnte sich zurück und sein Blick wanderte über seine Truppe, die um den Tisch versammelt war.

Am meisten Schlagkraft hatte vermutlich Eren (Titan, erinnerte er sich selbst) mit seiner Heilungsrate und der Fähigkeit sich in einen fünfzehn Meter großen Riesen zu verwandeln. Der Nachteil allerdings war, dass seine Fähigkeiten etwas holprig und unverlässlich waren und er war schon mehr als einmal durchgedreht.

Erwin selbst besaß eine übernatürliche Stärke, aber nicht vergleichbar mit den Leuten an der Spitze, die kugelsicher waren und fliegen konnten. Die große Superheldengemeinschaft sah normalerweise auf ihn herab, weil er seine Kräfte mit ausgefallener Technik unterstützte, aber er hatte schon vor langem entschieden, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte. Er erledigte den Job.

Mike war in der Lage beinahe jeden Geruch mit seiner Nase aufzuspüren, aber das war das ganze Ausmaß seiner außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten. Im Gefecht kämpfte er mit Zwillingsschwertern und verließ sich auf seine menschliche Stärke und die technischen Spielereien, die Widget lieferte.

Widget war genial wenn es darum ging Technologie zu manipulieren, in der Lage beinahe jede Art von Maschine dazu zu bringen sich in eine andere Art von Maschine zu verwandeln, und besaß eine unersättliche Neugier bei… wirklich allem. Alles, was mit Infiltration und natürlich technischen Spielereien zu tun hatte war für sie ein Kinderspiel, aber sie hatte sich nicht darum gekümmerte ihre Fähigkeiten im Kampf auf Mikes Level zu trainieren. Ihr spindeldürrer Körperbau gab ihr nicht den gleichen Vorteil wie Mikes Größe es tat. Allerdings war sie auch keine Niete im Nahkampf.

Wildfire war Pyrokinetin (passte zur ihren rotblonden Haaren, die nicht weit davon waren sie zu einem wirklichen Rotschopf zu machen) und einigermaßen gut darin Feuerbälle zu werfen und Flammen zu kontrollieren, auch wenn sie ebenfalls nicht fliegen oder die intensive Hitze erreichen konnte, die einige andere hatten. Noch nicht zumindest. Sie wirkte süß, war aber wirklich gefährlich, wenn sie einmal loslegte.

Zuletzt… ah, war da Carnage, gerade erst dazu gestoßen. Er konnte sein eigenes Blut manipulieren und es sogar ätzend machen. Ein sehr nützliches Talent, das allerdings mit dem Preis kam, dass er sich dazu selbst verletzten musste. Seine Arme waren bereits von unzähligen Narben überzogen.

Tatsache war, keiner von ihnen war alleine wirklich mächtig, zusammen aber bildeten sie ein effektives Team, in Kämpfen auf einem Level aufeinander abgestimmt, von denen andere nur träumen konnten. Mit bedachter Organisation konnten sie den Gestaltwandler zu Fall bringen.

(Erwin erlaubte sich einen Moment des Träumens: wie es wäre einen Gestaltwandler dieses Kalibers in seinen Team zu haben, was sie alles erreichen könnten…)

„Sorgt dafür, dass ich nah genug rankomme und ich werde ihn verätzen.“, sagte Carnage.

„Er würde dich aufspießen, ehe du irgendeinen wirklichen Schaden verursachen könntest.“, wies ihn Wildfire zurecht.

„Wenn er mich aufspießt, wäre das sein Untergang!“, sagte Carnage, „Ich brauche nur etwas Blut und…“

„Aber du wärst _tot_.“

„Was für ein Name ist ‚Levi‘ überhaupt für einen Superschurken?“, grummelte Titan.

„Es könnte sein richtiger Name sein.“, überlegte Mike.

„Aber das ist doch dämlich! Das _schreit_ doch geradezu danach gefunden zu werden!“

„Passt aber zu Commanders Gedanken, dass er sein Aussehen ändert!“ Widget war wieder voll in ihrem Element. „Er ist extrem sicher, dass wir nicht in der Lage sein werden ihn zu finden, so sicher, dass er kein Problem damit hat seinen eigenen Namen zu benutzen. Wir _müssen_ ihn finden.“

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden ihn auszubremsen.“ Als Erwin sprach, verstummten alle um zuzuhören. „Wenn wir ihn nicht an Interpol übergeben können, werden wir ihn ausschalten. Er hat eine leichte Anfälligkeit gegenüber Strom gezeigt…“

„Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er sich nicht in einen elektrischen Leiter verwandeln kann.“ Widgets Augen leuchteten. Sie sah viel zu begeistert aus in seinen Augen.

„Wenn er ein Supraleiter ist, können wir davon ausgehen, dass er in dem Moment anfällig für andere Dinge wäre. Titan und ich können uns um die physischen Sachen kümmern. Die meisten Sachen sind nicht feuerfest, also können wir darauf setzen, dass Wildfire ihm Schaden zufügen wird oder ihn zumindest etwas bremst. Ich bezweifle, dass wir das hinkriegen ohne ihn schlimm zu verletzten, aber, Widget, bitte versuch mal dir ein paar Möglichkeiten zu überlegen. Je mehr wir ihn auf Distanz halten können, desto sicherer wird es für uns sein.“

Alle nickten ernüchtert.

„Bloodhound, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du ihn findest. Carnage, versuch herauszufinden, wo er am wahrscheinlichsten als nächstes zuschlagen wird, damit wir dazwischen gehen können. Bis dahin gibt es für uns nicht viel mehr zu tun, als uns vorzubereiten.“

„Ich bin dann mal weg, ein paar Teile zusammensuchen, Eren, kommst du mit und hilfst mir?“, sagte Widget und sprang auf die Füße (Erwin unterdrückte den Drang sie daran zu erinnern Codenamen zu benutze). „Mal sehen, ob diese Billionäre mit ihren extravaganten Anzügen in letzter Zeit was Gutes weggeworfen haben! Ich werde versuchen einen Froststrahler zu basteln.“

Beide standen bereits, aber ein Gedanke ließ Erwin die Stimme erheben. „Kann Titan später nachkommen? Ich möchte mit ihm über etwas sprechen.“ Er betonte Erens Codenamen nur ein wenig.

Wildfire wand sich nochmals kurz um, um zu sagen: „Sorg dafür, dass er zum Abendessen wieder zurück ist.“

„Weil sonst wird niemand da sein, um es zu machen.“, grummelte Eren. Seit Wildfire offiziell Erens Pflegemutter geworden war, war der Junge etwas ruhiger geworden. Erwin musste zugeben, sie machte ihren Job gut (trotz Erens anhaltenden Beschweren, dass sie ihn zum Kochen zwang). Es war kein kleines Opfer von Wildfire gewesen – sie war jung und ledig und es hatte jemand besonderes bedurft um darüber hinwegzusehen, dass sie einen schlaksigen Teenager mit Wutproblemen aufzog.

Mike und Carnage gingen ebenfalls – Mike um seine Nasenmagie spielen zu lassen, Carnage, um etwas zu hacken und zu sehen, was er herausfinden konnte. So blieben Erwin und Eren zurück, um die Basis zu verlassen und auf das Dach des verlassenen Lagerhauses zu klettern, das sie versteckte.

Der frühe Herbst hatte die Luft kalt gemacht und Regen hatte in diesem Teil der Stadt etwas vom Gestank fortgewaschen, aber es würde noch ein paar Monate dauern, bis der Schnee sie vorrübergehend schön werden ließ. Vor dem Horizont war das beeindruckende Steele Gebäude sichtbar, ein deutliches Denkmal der Superheldenbillionäre, die sich ausgefallene Hauptquartiere leisten konnten. Und das waren nur diejenigen, die damit öffentlich wurden – Erwin hatte seine Vermutungen, was einige andere alberne, reiche Leute anging, die unverhohlen über ihre Liebe zu Partys sprachen und etwas zu sehr in ihren teuren Anzügen glänzten.

Dennoch, seine Scouts waren die ersten, die eine Chance hatten, Levi zu schnappen und Erwin wusste sicher, dass einige andere ihn im Auge behielten.

„Also, du wolltest etwas von mir…?“, sagte Eren und brachte damit Erwins Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

„Ja.“, Erwin wand sich zu ihm um, registrierte Erens noch ruhigen Ausdruck hinter seiner Maske und überlegte, dass es eine Fehleinschätzung gewesen war. Eren würde das nicht gut aufnehmen.

Allerdings hatte er den Jungen schon hier mit hoch genommen, also konnte er auch fragen.

„Ich dachte, dass du mit deinem Hintergrund vielleicht ein paar Gedanken zu Levi haben könntest.“

„Mein …  Hintergrund?“ Erens Augen weiteten sich und er wich einen Schritt zurück, seine Arme in abwehrender Haltung hochgerissen. „Mein Hintergrund ist nicht wie seiner! Ich war nie ein Verbrecher! Ich habe nie mitgespielt, nicht mal als sie meine Mutter umgebracht haben! Und als wir ausgebrochen sind und die anderen entschieden haben die Menschheit auszulöschen, habe ich auch nicht mitgemacht! Ich bin _nicht wie er_!“

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du das bist.“, Erwin weigerte sich derart überfahren zu werden, „Aber du kanntest Leute auf der anderen Seite persönlich im Gegensatz zum Rest von uns.“

„Das bedeutet nichts. Wie kommst du überhaupt auf den Gedanken, dass dieses Levi Arschloch wie Reiner, Annie oder Bertholt wäre? Was willst du mit ihm? Dieser Kerl wird nicht stillschweigend draufgehen, das hast du selbst gesagt, er wird ausgeschaltet werden, auf die eine oder andere Art.“

Erwin antwortete nicht, aber Erens Mund öffnete sich leicht, als er verstand.

„Du bist verrückt! Du willst ihn doch nicht wirklich _rekrutieren_? Das ist kein Schmalspurbankräuber, der seinen Job verloren hat! Er ist ein _Superschurke_.”

„Er würde leben.”, sagte Erwin ein wenig widerwillig. Er dachte an die Welt um ihn herum und konnte nicht anders, als daran zu denken, dass viele der Leute, die ihre Kräfte missbrauchten fehlgeleitet und verletzt waren.

Natürlich, in Wirklichkeit konnte niemand aus seiner Haut heraus und sobald sie aus dem Gefängnis kamen, würden sie sofort wieder versuchen die Welt in die Luft zu jagen oder dergleichen.

Deswegen verzeichneten die Scouts mehr Tode, als Verhaftungen.

„Wir können ihm nicht vertrauen! Warum sollte er anders sein, als irgendein anderer Bösewicht, den wir beseitigt haben?“

„Weil er ein Formwandler ist. Er kann nicht in einer Zelle festgehalten werden. Für ihn ist es so oder so der Tod.“ Der Tod oder für den Rest seines Lebens in einer drogeninduzierten Benommenheit gehalten werden.

„Hätte er sich überlegen sollen, ehe er ein Bösewicht wurde.“, schnaubte Eren voller Verachtung.

Das Gespräch brachte nichts und doch ließ ihn der Widerwille weitersprechen. „Tatsächlich gab es nach der Interpol Akte bisher keine direkten Morde auf seinen Namen. Er schlägt nicht mal so oft zu.“

„Das macht ihn auch _nicht mehr_ wert.“, knurrte Eren, „Er sollte zerschmettert werden. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass niemand sonst weiß, dass er ein Formwandler ist – wer weiß, wie viele andere Verbrechen er mit einer anderen Identität unerkannt begangen hat?“

Erwin konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Zeit gestohlen habe. Wir werden wie üblich mit dem Plan fortfahren.“

Eren bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick, richtete sich dann auf und seine Züge entspannten sich, ehe er wieder zu seiner normalen, krummen Teenagerhaltung überging und die Hände in die Taschen seines dunkelgrünen Hoodies steckte. „Gut.“, murmelte er und ging wieder zurück ins Innere.

 

\---

 

Erwin hatte nicht _geplant_ einer der vielen Superhelden zu sein, die bei einer Zeitung arbeiteten. Tatsächlich, hätte er gewusst, dass er als Superheld enden würde, als er anfing Journalismus zu studieren, hätte er vielleicht sogar ernsthaft überlegt einen anderen Beruf anzustreben, nur um dieses schmerzliche Klischee zu vermeiden. Aber zu der Zeit, als seine Kräfte sich zeigten (später als es üblich war und zudem ohne die In-radioaktive-Schmiere-gefallen-Entschuldigung), war er bereits angestellt und nachdem er sich einen Abend lang bei Mike beschwert und etwas mehr herum gejammert hatte, als er gerne zugab, hatte Erwin entschieden, dass er seine Lebensplanung nicht komplett über den Haufen schmeißen würde, nur weil er jetzt Autos auf Menschen werfen konnte.

Da war er also, einer der Redakteure einer Zeitung, der zur Arbeit kam und vorgab nicht zu wissen, dass Rico aus der Grafikabteilung tatsächlich Lightstream war und dass Nanaba – für den Sport zuständig – energiemanipulierende Kräfte besaß. Sie taten ihm denselben Gefallen.  
Er begrüßte es sehr, dass Rico ihr Missfallen über sein Verhalten als Superheld von ihrer Arbeit fernhielt.

Obwohl er genug zu tun hatte, merkte er, wie abgelenkt er war. Er wiederholte das Gespräch mit Eren in seinen Gedanken mehrfach, erinnerte sich immer wieder an den Kampf mit Levi. Das _Richtige_ wäre Nile anzurufen und Levis persönliche Superschurkenakte mit seinen Wandlungsfähigkeiten zu aktualisieren. Oder eher das _Verantwortungsvollste_. Das Kameradschaftlichste. Um der größeren Superheldengesellschaft zu helfen.

Erwin zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, um es gleich wieder zurückzuschieben. Levi war nicht der berüchtigtste Verbrecher, aber er war aalglatt. Und still. Die meisten Superhelden jagten die akutesten Weltzerstörungsbedrohungen, nicht die Kerle, die am Rand still und leise in Schurkereien verwickelt waren, besonders, wenn sie sie für normal hielten. Die Neuigkeit, dass er ein Formwandler war, würde ihn auf der Prioritätenliste nach oben katapultieren und auch wenn es eigentlich ein Übereinkommen war, dass Helden sich gegenseitig nicht in die Quere kamen, sobald einer von ihnen Anrecht angemeldet hatte, gab es immer die Möglichkeit, dass jemand es vergas. Einfach zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen war.

Vielleicht sollte er Levi zu seinem Erzfeind machen. Die meisten großen Namen hatten immerhin einen. Tatsache war allerdings, dass Erwin nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass es gut war Leute mehr als einmal Amok laufen zu lassen und dazu neigte Bedrohungen auf die eine oder andere Art zu beseitigen. Sein Vorgehen nun zu ändern wäre heuchlerisch.

Er fragte sich, wie alt Levi war. Alle seine Angriffe bisher hatten Geduld und Berechnung erkennen lassen – vermutlich jemand deutlich aus dem Teenageralter heraus, was Erwins Versuch ihn als jung und fehlgeleitet zu sehen einen gehörigen Stoß versetzte.

Und schon wieder stellte er Vermutungen über Levi an, wo er doch eigentlich einen Artikel bearbeiten sollte. Erwin strich sich über das Gesicht und rieb seine Augen. Er würde auf die Toilette gehen, sich einen Kaffee besorgen, aufhören über Levi nachzudenken und seine Arbeit erledigen.

Aufzustehen und von seinem Schreibtisch zur Toilette zu laufen war bereits genug, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Die alltäglichen Geräusche seines Arbeitsplatz umgaben ihn und erinnerten ihn daran, dass dies hier eine Welt getrennt von der anderen war, in der er eine Maske trug und Verbrechen bekämpfte.

Während dem Händewaschen spritzte er sich auch ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht. In ein paar Minuten würde er vermutlich bereuen seinen Kragen nass gemacht zu haben, aber für den Moment fühlte es sich gut an. Er richtete sich auf und blickte in den Spiegel, als er seine Haare mit nassen Händen zurück in Form brachte.  
Er kniff die Augen angesichts seines Spiegelbilds zusammen. Etwas schien ... seltsam. Waren die Ringe unter seinen Augen deutlicher als sonst? Hatte er sich heute Morgen nicht ordentlich rasiert?

Sein Spiegelbild runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn und sah zu ihm zurück, die blauen Augen ernst wie immer. Erwin blinzelte und als seine Augenlider sich wieder öffneten, grinste sein Spiegelbild ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen, der seine Züge sicher nie geziert hatte – zu breit, zu schadenfroh und ganz bestimmt nicht, was sein Gesicht in diesem Moment tat.

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er einen Schritt zurückwich, seine Augen auf die blauen fixiert, die _nicht_ _seine_ waren, als sie sich zu roten in einem schwarzen Schattengesicht verfärbten.

„ _Gefunden._ “


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid, dass ich doch so lange gebraucht habe. Das Kapitel war doch teilweise etwas schwieriger zu übersetzen und ich musste angesichts meiner Prüfungen zwischenzeitlich auch eine Pause einlegen. ^^"

**Kapitel 2**

_„Gefunden.”_

Erwin hielt sich nicht damit auf zu denken, sondern schlug seine Faust direkt in dieses albtraumhafte Gesicht. Er zerschmetterte das Bild, den Spiegel und riss Brocken aus der Wand dahinter. Der Spiegel fiel um ihn herum in tausend glitzernden Stücken zu Boden, aber Levi war davon geglitten, seiner Faust ausgewichen und verschwand in dem Durcheinander, auch wenn Erwins Augen umher huschten bei dem Versuch ihm zu folgen.

Erwin blieb allein im Vorraum der Toilette zurück, schwer atmend, umgeben von einem Scherbenhaufen und Levi war nirgends zu sehen. Sein Herzschlag ging schnell und rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er kaum etwas anderes hörte. Seine Augen wanderten hektisch durch den Raum, versuchten irgendetwas zu finden, das nicht war, wie es sein sollte, das möglicherweise ein Formwandler in Verwandlung sein könnte. Hatte die Tür zu dieser Kabine sich bewegt? Sollte er sie zerschlagen? Er konnte schlecht herum stolpern und alles Mögliche zertrümmern in der Hoffnung Levi zu erwischen.

Wie hatte Levi ihn so schnell gefunden?

„Erwin?“, rief Rico vom Eingang aus und blieb an der Schwelle zur Männertoilette stehen. Beim Anblick der zerstörten Wand vergas sie sich aber und kam mit offenem Mund ein paar Schritte herein. „Bist du okay? Was hast du _getan_?”

„Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen.”, sagte Erwin, seine Gedanken rasten bereits. Wenn Levi noch hier war – und er ging davon aus, dass der Formwandler das war – konnte es viel zu schnell passieren, dass Rico sich verriet und dann hätte Levi die wahren Identitäten von _zwei_ Helden anstatt nur einem. „Ich … hatte nur auf einmal das Gefühl als würde mich etwas beobachten. Ich weiß nicht, was mit der Wand passiert ist. Vielleicht war da eine Art baulicher Mängel?“

Rico kniff die Augen zusammen. _Bitte versteh es_ , dachte Erwin zu ihr, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mitspielen würde.

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt.“, sagte sie, „Nur ein Idiot würde bei einem Blick auf diese Wand nicht verstehen, dass du Superkräfte hast.“

Es schien, als würde sie mitspielen. Erwin seufzte und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Vermutlich.“, sagte er verlegen und hoffte, dass seine Schauspielkünste mit ihren mithielten. Verdammt, das war peinlich, er hatte seit Jahren nichts mehr wirklich vertuschen müssen. „Aber ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass jemand das weiß …“

„Ich habe sonst niemand auf dem Gang gesehen.“, meinte Rico, „Bist du wirklich ein Superheld?“ Sie spielte definitiv mit. „Lass uns hier abhauen und so tun als wüssten wir von nichts. Ich werde dir ein Alibi geben.“

Nun, das war eine Lösung, wenn auch keine sehr elegante. Dennoch …

„Schau nach, ob die Luft rein ist.“

Rico trat nach draußen, sah in beide Richtungen und nickte.

Die Toilette hatte eine Außenwand. Erwin fuhr herum und trat ein Loch sauber hindurch, ignorierte Ricos Aufschrei und sprang in Richtung Tür. Man musste Rico zugute halten, dass sie nicht zögerte und nur hinter ihm her in Richtung der Kaffeeecke am Ende des Gangs lief.

„Was war das?“, zischte sie, „Bist du verrückt geworden?“

„Mit etwas Glück werden sie annehmen, dass jemand eingedrungen oder abgehauen ist.“, erklärte Erwin, „Und dann suchen sie nicht im Inneren des Gebäudes.“

Sie blieben beide abrupt vor der Tür stehen und schlendernden dann in den Aufenthaltsraum in eine vorgetäuschte Unterhaltung über Farbschemata für das Layout von Internetseiten vertieft. Erwin wollte mehr Farbe, Rico meinte darauf Erwin hätte keinen Sinn für Ästhetik und Menschen wollten sowieso nicht, dass Politiker leuchtende Farben hatten.

„Aber dieses ständige Rot und Blau ist so _langweilig_.“, sagte Erwin. Das Gespräch war eine perfekte Ausweichlösung, da sie über dieses Thema tatsächlich schon oft diskutiert hatten und er konnte dabei darüber nachdenken, was als nächstes zu tun war.

Levi könnte wieder angreifen und falls das passieren sollte, durfte Erwin _nicht hier sein_. Wenn er ging würde Levi vermutlich folgen – hoffte er. Wenn Levi auf die Idee kam sich als Erwin auszugeben … er schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Rico bemerkte das. „Was ist?“

„Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Ich glaube, ich werde nach Hause gehen und mich etwas hinlegen. Entschuldige mich bitte beim Chef.“

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „So schlimm, mmh?“

„Ja”, Erwin zögerte, „Ich gehe jetzt gleich nach Hause. Solltest du mich heute nochmal im Büro sehen, bin nicht ich das, verstehst du?“ Und falls Levi _wirklich_ zuhörte, hatte Erwin ihn jetzt auf die Idee gebracht. Das war wirklich eine Situation, in der er nur verlieren konnte. Zumindest hatte er eine Entschuldigung, um Rico nicht alles erklären zu müssen, aber sie würde ihn hundertprozentig später nach den Einzelheiten fragen.

„Nicht in dem Ton.“, Rico musterte ihn und runzelte die Stirn, „Ich will nicht in deine Heldentaten hineingezogen werden. Halt das von der Arbeit fern.“

Sie wand sich um und verließ den Aufenthaltsraum ein weniger schneller als nötig gewesen wäre.

„Hörst du zu, Levi? Nicht hier. Ich gehe nach draußen – dann kannst du angreifen, wir können kämpfen, reden, was immer du willst.“

Er hielt für einen Moment inne, lauschte der Stille, bis er sicher war, dass keine Antwort kommen würde. Oder vielleicht war Levi auch gar nicht da.

Erwin machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, sprintete fast.

Das Gebäude der Presseagentur lag an einer viel befahrenen Straße, kaum der beste Ort, wenn er versuchen wollte anderen Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Erwin drehte sich um sich selbst, suchte nach etwas, das nicht war, wie es sein sollte, einer Person, die ihn zu eingehend beobachtete, ein – bildete er sich das nur ein oder sah diese Krähe ihn an …?

Scheiße.

Es gab einen Park wenige Minuten Fußweg diese Straße hinunter; er würde dorthin gehen und hoffen, dass Levi ihm folgte. Er hätte etwas laut gesagt, aber es waren zu viele Menschen hier, Menschen überall. Sein Blick huschte über sie, als er vorbeilief in Richtung des Parks. Ein junger Mann eilte hinter ihm die Straße entlang, könnte das Levi sein? Oder was, wenn er eine Frau war (Levi war ein männlicher Name, oder?) oder sich als eine ausgab – diese Dame in der dunkelroten Jacke sah ihn stumm an, folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick.

Über ihm schrie eine Krähe, war es die gleiche, wie zuvor? Erwin spürte Schweiß unter seinem Shirt und unterdrückte das Verlangen nach dem Tropfen in seinem Nacken zu schlagen.

Er musste die anderen anrufen, sie warnen. Die Scouts hatten einen Alarmknopf, aber wenn er den drückte, würden alle angestürmt kommen – und Levi hätte sein ganzes Team und seine Identität wäre doppelt hin. Er war noch immer etwa zehn Meter vom Park entfernt, er könnte einen schnellen Anruf riskieren.

Erwin zog sein Handy aus seiner Hinterntasche, verlangsamte seinen Schritt aber nicht und war geistesgegenwärtig genug den Bildschirm mit der anderen Hand zu verdecken für den Fall, dass Levi irgendwie zusah und die Namensliste sehen würde. Extravagante Superhelden schworen auf sichere Verbindungen, die Scouts benutzen Handys.

_Bitte heb ab, bitte heb …_

„Erwin. Was ist?“ Mike verschwendete niemals unnötig Worte.

„Levi hat mich gefunden“, presste Erwin heraus, „Er hat mich auf der Arbeit erwischt. Meine Identität ist aufgeflogen. Sag allen, dass sie wegbleiben sollen, hörst du? Ich will nicht, dass er euch findet. Komm nicht zu meinem Haus, kommt alle nicht zu meinem Haus, auch nicht im Kostüm. Sucht mich nicht. Versucht nicht anzurufen, damit er die ID nicht sieht.“

„Oder wir könnten dir helfen“, sagte Mike. Eine Lösung, aber sie bedeutete auch, dass Erwin seine Identität allen anderen preisgeben würde. Es war nicht so, dass er ihnen nicht vertraute, aber … je mehr Leute Bescheid wussten, desto größer war die Gefahr. Er gab einen anderen Grund zu bedenken, der ebenso stichhaltig war.

„Und riskieren, dass ihr entdeckt werdet? Stell dir vor, was passieren würde, wenn er Er…“, Erwin biss sich im letzten Moment selbst auf die Zunge, „Titan erwischen würde. Es wäre eine Katastrophe.“ Es war okay, wenn er die Codenamen benutzte, dachte Erwin, sie waren alle ohnehin als Team registriert.

„Da hast du nicht Unrecht.“ Eine kurze Pause in der Verbindung. „Ich sag den anderen Bescheid. Pass auf dich auf.“

Erwin schob das Handy zurück in seine Tasche und entschied, dass er nicht länger warten würde. Er sprang über den Zaun in den Park und fand sich zwischen Bäumen wieder. Er machte noch ein paar Schritte, bis er genügend Platz hatte und die Geräusche der Straße entfernt genug waren, dann hielt er an.

„Levi? Levi, zeig dich!“

Stille. Erwin scannte seine Umgebung, suchte nach Auffälligkeiten. Verdrehte Olivenbäume umgaben ihn, ihre Blätter waren hellgrün und raschelten im leichten Wind. Sonnenlicht malte Tupfen auf den Boden unter ihnen und dann und wann flog ein Vogel …

Erwins Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er eine Krähe über den Boden hüpfen sah. Er ging in eine etwas breitbeinigere Haltung über, falls er schnell reagieren musste. „Levi?“

Die Krähe flog davon ohne zu antworten. Hatte Levi sich in einen Baum verwandelt? Einen Busch? War er überhaupt hier? Erwin war in Versuchung einfach zu gehen, zu hoffen, dass Levi seinen Spaß gehabt hatte und verschwunden war, aber vielleicht wartete Levi auch nur darauf, dass Erwin genau dieses Risiko einging.

„Gut“, sagte er, „dann warte ich.“

Erwin verschränkte die Arme und stand still. Zehn Minuten vergingen, dann fünfzehn und, verdammt, Levi sah ihm vermutlich aus der Ferne zu und lachte sich schlapp. Vergiss es. Erwin konnte genauso gut nach Hause gehen, wenn Levi nicht auftauchte. Er marschierte in Richtung Ausgang (und verzichtete darauf diesmal über den Zaun zu springen), als sich plötzlich etwas um seinen Knöchel schlang und er Gesicht voran in den Dreck fiel. Erwin kam wieder auf die Füße, fluchte, aber da war niemand hier und es lagen auch keine Äste auf dem Boden über die er hätte stolpern können.

„Wie _alt_ bist du?“, knurrte er die stummen Bäume an. So würdevoll wie eben noch möglich klopfte Erwin sich den Dreck und die kleinen Ästchen von Shirt und Hose und lief weiter, diesmal aber mit den Augen auf dem Boden und auf der Suche nach Zeichen irgendeiner Bewegung. Aber nichts passierte bis er beinah bei der Straße war und ein Vogel auf seine Schulter kackte. _Herrgott_ nochmal.

„Wenn du das gerade warst …“ Aber die Drohung war irgendwie sinnlos. Er stapfte zu seinem Auto zurück, funkelte jeden sauer an, der ihm in die Augen sah und riss seine Wagentür ungestüm auf, ehe er einen Blick auf die hintere Wagentür warf und Buchstaben im Schmutz sah.

_Das war nicht ich. Ekelhaft. Und dein Auto ist schmutzig._

„Gut zu wissen!“, sagte Erwin, lauter als gut war und brachte damit einige Leute dazu ihn seltsam anzusehen. Er stieg ins Auto und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Hände auf das Lenkrad, als ihn mit einem Mal eine Welle von Müdigkeit überrollte. Er wollte sich vorbeugen und den Kopf ablegen und seine Augen schließen, aber er konnte Levi diese Befriedigung nicht geben.

Was _wollte_ Levi? Abgesehen von Geld (das er nicht bekommen würde, indem er Erwin schikanierte), abgesehen von dem vermutlichen Reiz der Schurkereien selbst – was hatte er davon? Erwin wusste es nicht, weil sie nichts darüber wussten, wer Levi eigentlich war. Hätte Levi Erwin umbringen wollen, hätte er sicher reichlich Gelegenheit gehabt es zu versuchen, worauf wartete er also?

„Wenn du mir einfach sagen würdest, was du willst“, sagte Erwin, „könnten wir vielleicht eine Lösung finden.“

Er glaubte kaum, dass Levi antworten wurde und daher wurde Erwin nicht enttäuscht, als er es nicht tat.

 

\---

 

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, auch wenn Erwins Nerven am Ende zum Zerreißen gespannt waren. Er schalt sich noch immer selbst dafür, dass er nicht mal kontrolliert hatte, ob eine Autobombe angebracht worden war, ehe er den Motor startete, aber zum Glück schien das nicht Levis Stil zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er die Idee nach Hause zu fahren streichen und in einem Hotel einchecken? So würde es zumindest nicht Erwins Haus sein, falls Levi etwas zertrümmern sollte. Auf der anderen Seite, wer wusste, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Levi seinen Zug machte und die Kosten eines zerstörten Hotelzimmers würden sicher hoch sein.

Der Außenbereich von Erwins kleinem Haus im Vorort war verdächtig ruhig. Nichts rührte sich hinter den Fenstern des einstöckigen Gebäudes, nicht ein Grashalm schien falsch von Erwins Aussichtspunkt im Auto aus gesehen. Was soll’s. Er parkte und lief die Auffahrt hoch.

So weit, so gut.

Er schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn mit einem Klicken, aber als Erwin gegen die Tür drückte, traf er auf Widerstand. Er drückte fester dagegen, presste seine Schulter gegen sie während er seine Stärke im Zaum hielt um nichts zu zerbrechen. Die Tür bewegte sich leicht, ging aber nicht auf.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Levi!“, rief Erwin. Die einzige Antwort war ein lautes Scheppern irgendwo von drinnen. Scheiße, Scheiße…

Erwin machte einen Schritt rückwärts und warf sich nochmals mit der Schulter gegen die Tür, allerdings musste dieses Arschloch diesmal losgelassen haben, denn Erwin traf absolut keinen Widerstand und flog vorwärts. Er fing sich wieder, allerdings erst nachdem er ein paar Beulen in der Diele hinterlassen hatte.

Das Wohnzimmer war, als er es sah, eine Katastrophe. Levi konnte kaum eine Minute vor ihm hier gewesen sein, aber er wusste seine Zeit offenbar gut – wenn auch sehr unkreativ – zu nutzen. Er hatte mehr oder weniger alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Die Sofas einschließlich Erwins Lesesessel waren alle falsch herum und auch wenn die Sofas billig und irgendwie hässlich (allerdings sehr gemütlich) waren, Erwin _liebte_ diesen Lesesessel. Das Bücherregal, das er erst vor einem Jahr gekauft hatte, war umgefallen, die Bücher wild durch die Gegend geworfen. Der zerbrochene Lampenschirm und die Glühbirne hatten funkelnde Scherben in seinem Teppich hinterlassen. Es stimmte, er hatte diese Lampe gehasst und nie benutzt, aber jetzt musste er sie wegräumen.

Die Vase auf dem Couchtisch war zerbrochen, Blumen überall verteilt und Wasser lief über den Tisch, floss über die Kanten und tropfte auf den Teppich. Die meisten Bilder waren von den Wänden gerissen und das Glas ihrer Rahmen mischte sich mit dem des Lampenschirms auf Teppich und Boden.

„Du …“, begann er, aber ein Messer kam aus der Küche in Richtung seines Kopfes geflogen und ließ ihn aus dem Weg springen. Fast wäre er nicht schnell genug gewesen – das Messer verfehlte ihn um knappe Millimeter und schlug in die Wand hinter ihm ein. Offensichtlich war Levi auch gut im Messer werfen.

Erwin stürmte in die Küche, hielt dabei Ausschau nach allem, was sich bewegte, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Arme locker und bereit zum Angriff. Es gab keine Anzeichen von Bewegung, keine Zwischenfälle auf dem Weg und als er in die Küche blickte, war alles an seinem Platz mit Ausnahme des Messers, das an der Magnetwand an der Wand über der Arbeitsplatte hing. Das dekorierte nun sein Wohnzimmer. Selbst das schmutzige Geschirr vom Morgen schien nicht bewegt worden zu sein und stand unschuldig in der Spüle, wo er es zurückgelassen hatte.

Ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde Eingebung und die Ahnung eines Atems in seinem Nacken waren die einzige Warnung, ehe er herumfuhr und mit der linken Faust zuschlug. Levi wich aus, zu schnell für ihn und sorgte dadurch dafür, dass Erwin ein Loch durch den Türrahmen der Küche und in die Betonwand dahinter schlug.

Zumindest war Levi jetzt sichtbar – ein schwarzer Schatten mit roten Augen, genau, wie er sich letztes Mal auch gezeigt hatte. Erwin griff erneut an schneller diesmal, aber er kam nicht durch Levis geschickte Ausweichmanöver. Er griff nicht einmal an, sondern ließ Erwin einfach mit jedem verfehlten Schlag sein eigenes Haus zu Trümmern schlagen. Erwin merkte, wie Wut langsam seine Gedanken vernebelte und seine Bewegungen mit dem Verlangen _endlich einen Treffer in diesem grinsenden Gesicht_ zu landen immer unsauberer wurden; daher zwang er sich zurückzuweichen und sich zu beruhigen. Levi stand ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers und immerhin trug er nicht länger dieses Grinsen, das einen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

„Was willst du?“, fragte Erwin, senkte bewusst die Arme und drückte den Rücken durch, „Rede mit mir. Du bist ein Verbrecher, aber wenn du dich ergibst, kann ich ihnen sagen, dass …“

Levi unterbrach ihn mit einem rauen Geräusch, das ein Lachen hätte sein können. Erwin hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit Diplomatie nicht weit kommen würde. „Vielleicht will ich dir einfach nur wehtun“, sagte Levi. Seine Stimme war kratzig und rau und ließ Erwins Gedanken rasen – war das nur Schau? Narben auf seinen Stimmbändern? Langer Nichtgebrauch?

„Warum? Was habe ich dir getan?”

„Du hast mich gefunden.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist. Ich habe niemanden von deinen Kräften erzählt.“ Eine kleine Lüge – sollte es Levi gelingen Erwin zu töten, würden seine Teamkameraden sicher keine Skrupel haben sicher zu gehen, dass Levi ausgeschaltet wurde.

„Dann bist du ein Idiot.“

Erwin wartete darauf, dass er den Fokus verlor, anfing hin und her zu laufen, anfing sich zu rechtfertigen, aber Levi tat keins davon. Seine roten Augen blieben auf Erwin und sein Körper war sprungbereit um sofort anzugreifen wenn Erwin sich bewegte.

„Vielleicht. Ich wollte die Chance haben mit dir zu reden.“ War es besser oder schlechter Levi davon zu überzeugen, dass dies Teil eines Plans war? „Ich will wissen, wohinter du her bist. Warum willst du mich verletzten? Warum hasst du mich?“

„Warum hast du keine Angst?“, gab Levi zurück.

„Im schlimmsten Fall bringst du mich um.“, sagte Erwin und bereute den Fehltritt sofort, denn Levi richtete sich auf und die kaum merkliche Entspannung, die sich gerade bei ihm gezeigt hatte, verschwand als er sofort wieder aufmerksam wurde.

„Du wirst dir _wünschen_ , du wärest tot.“, zischte Levi und verschwand den Flur hinunter in Richtung von Erwins Zimmer. Erwin blieb allein in seinem zertrümmerten Wohnzimmer zurück, umgeben von Glasscherben und Bruchstücken von Möbeln und mit immer stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Levi es als Herausforderung ansehen würde und er war sich sehr sicher, dass er es bitter bereuen würde.

 

\---

 

Erwin verbrachte die nächsten paar Stunden damit in sein Wohnzimmer wieder ansatzweise so etwas wie Ordnung zu bringen. Er stellte die Sofas richtig hin, fegte das Glas auf und saugte den Teppich ab. Das Bücherregal wurde wieder aufgestellt, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er zu müde, um auch nur zu versuchen seine Bücher wieder nach Größe und Thema zu ordnen wie zuvor, also stellte er sie willkürlich auf die Bretter, wo er gerade Platz fand. Eine seltsame Müdigkeit überkam ihn, tiefer als physische Erschöpfung. Immerhin hatte er an diesem Tag nichts Extremes gemacht. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn kaputt zu sein. Aber ein Blick durch sein Wohnzimmer reichte, um seine Geister sinken zu lassen.

Als er den Müll rausbrachte, überlegte er kurz ins Auto zu springen und abzuhauen. Vielleicht beobachtete Levi ihn, vielleicht tat er das nicht, aber im Augenblick erschien eine Flucht keine so schlechte Idee. Und dann bemerkte Erwin, dass seine Reifen aufgeschlitzt worden waren.

„Leck mich“, grummelte er und lief zurück ins Haus.

Konnte er auch genauso gut Abendessen kochen. Zum Glück hatte er genügend Vorräte zuhause. Erwin machte ein Omelette mit Gemüse. Die Gewohnheit Zwiebel und Pilze zu schneiden hätte ihn normalerweise beruhigt, diesmal half sie aber kein bisschen.

In einem Anflug einer verrückten Idee machte Erwin das Omelette groß genug für zwei, schnitt es in zwei Teile und deckte einen zweiten Platz am Tisch.

„Levi!“, rief er, „Abendessen!“

Er war nicht im Mindesten überrascht, als Levi nicht auftauchte. Trotzdem. Erwin ließ das kalt werdende Omelette auf seinem Esszimmertisch zurück, als er das Geschirr abwaschen ging.

Es war noch nicht spät, aber Erwin wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach nur ins Bett gehen. Er stand am Rand des Flurs, zögerte widerstrebend. In diese Richtung des Flurs war Levi verschwunden.

Es gab keine Garantie, dass Levi sich dort versteckte, sagte Erwin sich selbst. Überhaupt keine. Er würde sicher nicht sein eigenes Zimmer aus Angst dass Levi sich in eine Topfpflanze verwandelt hatte meiden. Er hatte in dem Zimmer sowieso keine Topfpflanzen.

Erwin straffte die Schultern, schaltete das Licht ein – und stellte fest, dass Levi die Glühbirnen im Flur rausgenommen hatte.

„Kindisch“, grummelte er und lief im Dunkeln weiter.

Zum Glück schien das Bad ruhig zu sein. Erwin hielt einen Moment inne, schielte argwöhnisch in die dunklen Ecken, ehe er entschied, dass er ohnehin nicht viel tun konnte und dringend eine Dusche nötig hatte. Er zog sich aus, warf die staubigen Klamotten auf den Klodeckel und seufzte erleichtert, als er unter das heiße Wasser trat.

Das Problem war, wie er feststellte, dass die Nervosität seinen Versuche sich zu entspannen in die Quere kam; das Geräusch des Wassers verbarg jeden, der sich irgendwo hinter ihm bewegen würde und das Wasser, das über sein Gesicht lief, verschlechterte die Sicht. Nun, es brachte nichts sich das Schlimmste vorzustellen.

Und tatsächlich schien es, dass ihm das Schlimmste erspart blieb, als er dort stand, das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper floss und Seife und Erschöpfung abwusch, bis er auch seine Wachsamkeit langsam abfließen spürte. Er stand dort länger als er sollte und normalerweise hätte ihn diese Wasserverschwendung gestört. Eine Schonfrist, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten …

Erwin erhielt kaum eine Warnung, ehe sich etwas um seine Fußgelenke wand und daran _riss_ , ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und Gesicht voran gegen die Wand warf, seine Nase und Stirn trafen den Wasserhahn in einer harten Explosion aus Schmerz. Zum Glück war es der Wasserhahn, der zerbrach und nicht sein Kopf.

Jeder andere wäre daran gestorben.

„Arschloch!“, keuchte Erwin, versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, stützte sich auf den linken Arm, während die rechte Hand seine pochende Nase abtastete. Sie war pink, das noch immer laufende Wasser wusch das Blut schnell weg. Aber sie war nicht gebrochen. Schmerzte nur sehr stark.

Als er wieder auf den Beinen war, sah er, dass seine Knie die Fließen durchbrochen hatten, als er gefallen war. Und wie sollte er jetzt das Wasser stoppen? Erwin steckte seine Finger in das Loch und drehte an dem kaputten Mechanismus herum, bis er es irgendwie schaffte das Wasser abzuschalten. Er stand da, nackt und tropfend, nicht wirklich sauber, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Seine Schultern waren schmerzhaft angespannt, er musste irgendwas schlagen – vorzugsweise Levi. Er sollte zu seinem geheimen Waffenschrank rennen und etwas finden, womit er Levi ein für alle Mal ausschalten konnte, da es nicht schien, als könnte er irgendwem Bescheid geben. Die törichte Hoffnung, dass er einen Formwandler dazu bringen könnte sich ihnen anzuschließen schien ihm jetzt einfach nur lächerlich dumm. Auch wenn er nicht verhindern konnte sich an Levis fast schon kindische Frage zu erinnern – _Warum_ _hast du keine Angst?_ Erwin schob den Gedanken schnell von sich.

„Arschloch“, sagte er noch einmal, „Weißt du, wie viel die Reparaturen am Haus mich kosten werden, wenn wir hier fertig sind?“

„Angenommen du bist noch am Leben um es zu reparieren“, sagte Levi.

Erwin riss den Duschvorhang zur Seite, aber da war niemand. Er stieg heraus und trocknete sich grob ab; er machte sich nicht die Mühe sich in ein Handtuch zu wickeln, als er zu seinem Zimmer ging um Unterwäsche und frische Klamotten zu holen.

Klamotten … scheiße. Er hatte seine Sachen im Bad gelassen und in seiner Hosentasche war …

Erwin rannte, aber als er bei seiner Hose ankam, musste er feststellen, dass Levi schneller gewesen war. Sein Handy war zerbrochen. Er dachte erneut daran, wo seine Waffen versteckt waren, aber so ziemlich jede von ihnen konnte auch gegen ihn verwendet werden. Angenommen Levi wusste nicht, wie er das Geheimversteck in seinem Schlafzimmer finden konnte, wollte er wirklich riskieren, dass er zusah, während er es öffnete? War es das Risiko wert zu versuchen eine Taser in die Hände zu bekommen?

Erwin entschied sich die Möglichkeit weiter offen zu lassen. Er könnte es später noch riskieren, wenn es zu schlimm wurde. Im Augenblick schien Levi eher daran interessiert ihn zu terrorisieren und nicht ihn wirklich umzubringen. Aus einem Gedanken heraus, kontrollierte Erwin das Flurtelefon, das stumm blieb, als er es gegen sein Ohr drückte. Levi hatte die Leitung gekappt.

Er musste Levi in die Hände bekommen, dann wäre es vorbei. Erwin würde diesmal nicht zögern ihn zu zerschmettern. Selbst wenn Levi eine Rüstung erscheinen lassen könnte, würde ihm das gegen Erwins rohe Gewalt nichts bringen.

Aber der Gestaltwandler zeigte sich nicht noch einmal, daher entschied Erwin schlafen zu gehen. Sein Schlafzimmer sah größtenteils unberührt aus, was an sich schon sehr verdächtig war. Erwin untersuchte die schwere Kommode (geschnitztes Holz, ein Erbstück von seinen Großeltern, wenn Levi es kaputt machte …), auf der kleiner Schnickschnack und Parfum stand. Niemand hatte sich hier an etwas zu schaffen gemacht, das konnte er an den Zeichen im Staub sehen. Er öffnete den Schrank und zog an den Kleiderbügeln, wühlte durch die Schubladen mit Unterwäsche und strich mit den Fingern über alles Mögliche, um zu testen, ob sich etwas seltsam anfühlte. Er holte sich einen Besen und klopfte an die Decke (wenn Levi sich zu einem Spiegel zusammenziehen konnte, konnte er sich auch zu einer Decke zusammenziehen), aber da waren keine Anzeichen auch nur eines Zuckens.

Seine Bücherregale schienen unberührt. Erwin sah den kleinen Teppich neben seinem Bett nachdenklich an, stieß ihn dann ein paar Mal mit dem Fuß an. Er bewegte sich nicht, aber er entschied sich dennoch ihn zusammenzurollen und vor die Tür zu werfen für alle Fälle. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, hielt den Atem an, aber da waren keine Geräusche.

Was noch? Erwin ging in die Knie und sah unter dem Bett nach, klopfte mit dem Besen herum, um sicher zu gehen. Er hob das Kissen hoch, aber es war das gleiche plumpe Ding, von dem er sich immer wieder sagte, dass er endlich ein neues kaufen sollte, aber es dann doch nie tat.

Zu dumm, dass er kein Messer aus der Küche mitgenommen hatte, um es greifbar zu haben. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte er nicht riskieren das Zimmer nochmal zu verlassen, denn dann müsste er alles ein zweites Mal kontrollieren. Erwin ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf das Bett fallen, das Nachgeben der Matratze war eine Erleichterung. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und griff zum Kopfteil, um das Licht auszuschalten, und rutschte dann in die etwas warme Decke.

„Levi“, sagte er, zwang sich selbst dazu ruhig zu bleiben, weil es keinen _Sinn_ hatte wütend zu werden und etwas seinen Plänen in die Quere kommen zu lassen. Levi war ein königliches Arschloch, soviel war sicher, und ein gefährliches. Aber wenn Erwin nur etwas Druck ausüben konnte … „Ich weiß, dass du denkst, du tust das, weil du es musst. Ich will dir eine Alternative vorschlagen. Du bist nicht mein Feind. Wir sind nicht wie diese hohen Tiere, die ihre Zeit und Kraft darauf verschwenden Rivalen zu sein und herum zu gackern. Du bist sauer auf mich, weil ich zu dicht an dich rangekommen bin und du schlägst um dich.“ Das Zimmer war sehr, sehr ruhig. Erwin starrte an die dunkle Decke, seine Augen geweitet und angestrengt dank der Schatten. „Ich weiß, wie die Welt für Gestaltwandler ist. Ich bin bereit einen Deal vorzuschlagen. Geh ins Gefängnis, sitzt deine Zeit ab und ich werde ihnen nicht verraten, dass du ein Formwandler bist. Wenn du nicht davonläufst habe ich keinen Grund es jemanden zum sagen, nicht? Ich werde dein Geheimnis für mich behalten. Du kennst immerhin auch meins. Niemand sonst kennt meine Identität, mit Ausnahme eines Teamkollegen. Das ist ein fairer Tausch, denkst du nicht?“

Erwin erhielt keine Antwort. Er wartete in dunkler Stille, aber die Zeit lief weiter und ihm wurde langweilig, er würde müde …

 

\---

 

Im Traum ertrank er. Er war schwimmen gegangen im Ozean, der sich in alle Richtungen wunderschön und strahlend blau erstreckte, in der Ferne waren überall Fische. Sonnenlicht schien durch die Wasseroberfläche zu ihm herunter, brannte überall, wohin Erwin auch sah, während er rücklings unter Wasser vor sich hin trieb. Aber schnell stellte er fest, dass er nicht atmen konnte und versuchte nach oben an die Luft zu schwimmen.

Das Wasser wurde dickflüssig um ihn herum, zog an seinen Armen und hielt ihn zurück. Erwin mühte sich ab, er hatte Superkraft, wie konnte _Wasser_ stärker sein als er? Er trat aus, versuchte an die Oberfläche zu kommen, doch sie schien immer weiter weg. Das leuchtend blaue Meer um ihn herum wurde dunkel. Erwin konnte an nichts anderes als den Druck in seiner Brust denken, das Bedürfnis _Luft zu holen_ …

Mit einem Ruck wachte er auf, eingewickelt in seine Lacken, die seine Arme festhielten, auf einem Bett, in das er immer weiter einsank und etwas war über seinem Mund und seiner Nase. _Das Bett, das Bett, Levi hatte sich in das verdammte_ BETT _verwandelt_. Erwins Lungen schrien nach Luft, schiere Panik hatte ihn erfasst und hielt ihn davon ab seine Kraft zu sammeln um Levis Griff zu sprengen.

Erwin trat aus und spürte das Bett beben, offensichtlich konnte Levi auch in dieser Form Schmerz spüren. Er trat erneut, zog seine Arme zusammen und versuchte die Lacken zu zerreißen. Ihm wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen, aber er schaffte es sich zusammenzurollen, seine Arme loszureißen und krallte seine Finger in das Material – seltsam fest, eher wie Fleisch als Lacken – und _zog_.

Mit einem Ruck kam ein Schwall Luft zu ihm und Erwin kam hoch, fand genug Halt um ein paar weitere, harte Tritte in der „Matratze“ unter ihm zu landen, rammte den Ellbogen hinein und Levi zerfloss unter ihm, nahm erneut eine menschenähnliche Form an. Erwin schaffte es einen Tritt in seine Brust zu landen, ehe Levi seine Schwerter materialisieren konnte und ließ ihn damit gegen die Wand krachen. Levi brach fast zusammen, aber verwandelte sich in etwas, das beinah aussah, wie ein Gürteltier mit Stacheln am ganzen Körper und zwang Erwin damit zurückzuweichen, wenn er nicht in Streifen geschnitten werden wollte.

„Ich versteh dich nicht!“, krächzte Erwin, „Was ist dein Problem? Du hättest mir im Schlaf einfach die Kehle durchschneiden können. Was ist das für ein Spiel?“

Levi rollte sich auf die Füße und die Stacheln zogen sich in seinen schwarzen, schattenhaften Körper zurück, ehe er kurz die Schultern zuckte, was Erwin noch mehr ärgerte als beinah alles andere, das Levi bisher getan hatte.

„Warum?“, fragte Erwin erneut. Levi musste nur eine Standardantwort geben und Erwin würde Ruhe geben („brauch ich einen Grund“, „das ist Teil meiner verdrehten Ansicht über die Natur des Menschen“, etc.), aber Levi _tat es nicht_. Was bedeutete Levi war noch nicht lange genug dabei, um Superschurken Jargon anzunehmen oder war noch nicht an dem Punkt, an dem er es oft genug gesagt hatte, um es selbst zu glauben.

„Ich will, dass du weißt, was ich wirklich bin.“, sagte Levi. Seine Stimme war diesmal weniger raus, das Sprachmuster überraschend normal, was Erwins Vermutung, dass Levi nicht viel mit anderen Superschurken zu tun hatte, nur stützte.

„Ein Schläger?“, schnaubte Erwin, „Oder meinst du ein Idiot?“

„Nein!“, platzte Levi heraus, „Du …!“ Er stoppte sich selbst mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und stand einfach nur da, sein gesamter Körper angespannt und die Fäuste geballt. Innerer Konflikt oder nicht, Erwin würde eine solche Gelegenheit die Oberhand zu gewinnen sicher nicht ungenutzt lassen. Sobald er allerdings die Füße bewegte, sprang Levi mit einem Mal aus dem Fenster, das Geräusch zersplitternden Glases war in der Stille unnatürlich laut. Erwin sprang hinterher, aber als er seine Hände gegen Fensterrahmen presste und sich heraus lehnte, war Levi verschwunden.

Sein Hinterhof war dunkel und sah aus wie immer, abgesehen von einem zerschlagenen Haufen irgendwas direkt unter seinem Fenster. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, wohin sein echtes Bett verschwunden war.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid, dass das wieder so lange gedauert hat, irgendwie werden die Kapitel immer länger. Zum Lesen ist das schön, zum Übersetzen leider weniger. Zudem hatte ich die letzten Wochen recht viel um die Ohren, aber ich werde versuchen das nächste Kapitel wieder früher hinzubekommen!

Levi hatte das Haus verlassen, diesmal ziemlich sicher. Wie lange diese Gnadenfrist dauern würde, wusste Erwin nicht, aber nun …

Erwin griff sich die Fernbedienung für die Klimaanlange, an der Widget erstklassige Arbeit geleistet hatte. Sie sah vollkommen normal aus, aber als Erwin den Code eingab, ertönte ein leises _Piep_ und ein Teil des Flurs glitt nach oben und offenbarte ein ordentliches Arsenal sowie eines von Erwins Kostümen. Erwin zog einen kleinen Taser heraus, eine Pistole und eine Granate. Dann zog er sich schnell aus und legte sein Kostüm an, um es anschließend unter seiner Kleidung zu verbergen. Auf die Art konnte er frei seine Kräfte einsetzen, wenn es notwendig werden sollte.

Eigentlich könnte er jetzt auch den anderen Bescheid geben, sie herrufen und sich endlich um die ganze Geschichte kümmern. Er erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln und schloss seine Waffenkiste, erleichtert, dass Levi nicht an sie herangekommen war. Sie unbemerkt einzubauen hatte _verdammt_ viel gekostet. Er kontrollierte seinen Mehrzweckgürtel aus Gewohnheit; wie immer war er vollgepackt mit Wurfpfeilen, ein paar Spulen superstarken Drahts und anderem Krimskrams, dem er nun die Pistole, den Taser und einen Piepser hinzufügte.

Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es etwa drei Uhr morgens war, aber sein Team würde sich nicht zu sehr daran stören geweckt zu werden. Zu dumm, dass keine Busse fuhren, aber Erwin musste nur nach draußen zu einer Telefonzelle gehen und ein Taxi rufen – oder zur Hauptstraße rüber laufen und eins anhalten. So oder so, jetzt, mit seinem Kostüm und seinen Waffen, würde Levi …

Erwin blieb ruckartig im Wohnzimmer stehen, der Tisch erregte trotz der Dunkelheit seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das Omelette war verschwunden.

Neugierde nagte an ihm und auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht länger warten sollte, konnte er nicht widerstehen einen kurzen Blick in die Küche zu werfen. Nicht nur war das Omelette gegessen worden, der Teller war gespült und stand unschuldig im Abtropfgitter.

Zusammen mit dem restlichen Geschirr von Erwins Abendessen, bei dem er sich bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte sich darum zu kümmern.

Erwin amtete tief ein, kämpfte mit sich selbst. Er sollte los, er _wusste_ es, aber …

Was war los mit Levi? Er tat sein Bestes (und irgendwie auch erfolgreich) Erwin fürchterlich auf den Geist zu gehen, warum also nahm er das Omelette an und spülte Erwins Geschirr? Das musste er noch vor seinem Versuch ihn zu erwürgen getan haben und wenn dem so war, warum hatte Levi versucht ihn umzubringen?

 _Hatte_ Levi versucht ihn umzubringen? Erwin hatte geschlafen (… auf Levi. Oder in Levi, da er ja scheinbar auch die Decke gewesen war. Erwin unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Um fortzufahren) und war vollkommen ungeschützt vor jeder Art schneller, tödlicher Angriffe.

Was hatte Levi gesagt? Er wollte, dass Erwin sich fürchtete. Wollte, dass Erwin verstand „was er war“. Offensichtlich tat er sein Möglichstes um furchteinflössend zu sein. Oder zu provozieren. Erwin musste zugeben, bei den meisten anderen hätte diese Taktik sicher ziemlich gut funktioniert. Er hätte allen Grund rasend zu sein, Levi zu verfluchen oder bereit zu sein ihn mit einer Kugel zu durchlöchern, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab.

Warum also stand er noch immer in der Küche und sah auf den ordentlichen Stapel sauberen Geschirrs?

_Weil du ein Idiot bist, Erwin Smith._

Erwin dachte an die Pistole unter seiner Kleidung und fragte sich, ob Levi nicht darauf wartete, dass er tödliche Mittel einsetzte, damit Levi eine Entschuldigung hatte. Was, wenn er es nicht tat? Wenn er sich weiter weigerte auf den Köder anzuspringen, sich weigerte wütend zu werden oder zurückzuschlagen? War es das Risiko wert?

Seine Möglichkeiten reduzierten sich schnell. Jetzt war seine Chance das ganze zu beenden, einen anderen Punkt auf seiner Liste aufgehaltener Bösewichte abzuhaken. Eren hatte Recht – Levi war keine unschuldige, gequälte Seele; er stahl und verkaufte _Waffen_.

Und doch _juckte_ es Erwin in den Fingern ihm eine Scout Uniform zu besorgen und Levi einen der seinen zu nennen.

Er würde die Waffen bei sich behalten, unter der Kleidung verborgen, sagte er sich. Wenn es notwendig werden würde, würde er sich verteidigen. Und er musste vorbereitet sein; auch wenn er ziemlich sicher war, dass Levi im Augenblick nicht wirklich versuchte ihn umzubringen, war es unmöglich zu sagen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er unter Druck gesetzt wurde.

Mit dieser getroffenen Entscheidung (dämlichen, dämlichen Entscheidung, für die Mike ihm sicher lange und breit etwas erzählen würde) schaltete Erwin das Licht an, setzte sich in seinen wieder aufgerichteten Lesesessel und lehnte sich wartend zurück.

Es vergingen wohl kaum drei Minuten, bis Levi eilig zurück ins Zimmer kam und erschrocken abbremste, als er sah, dass Erwin auf ihn wartete. Er reagierte sofort, Klingen und Panzerung wuchsen aus seinem Körper und Muskeln spannten sich für einen Angriff.

Erwin bewegte sich nicht, ließ seine Hände sichtbar auf den Armlehnen liegen und seine Muskeln entspannt. „Hey.“

„Was tust du?“, wollte Levi wissen. Er hielt seinen wachsamen Stand bei, Klauen zum Zuschlagen bereit.

„Auf dich warten. Außerdem habe ich kein Bett mehr.“

Levi zuckte. „Du … du erwartest nicht, dass ich mich wieder in dein Bett verwandel, oder?“ Er klang derart entsetzt, dass Erwin ein Lächeln niederkämpfen musste. Es war _gut_ die Oberhand zu haben.

Er summte, als überlegte er es sich. „Ich schätze, das wäre etwas unangenehm, jetzt, da ich weiß, dass du es bist“, er seufzte, „Wenn ich auf der Couch schlafe, wird mein Rücken morgen allerdings eine Katastrophe sein.“

Levi starrte ihn mit großen, roten Augen an, aber Erwin war sich sicher, gehört zu haben, wie ihm ein Gemurmel, das wie „viel zu groß“ klang, entwischte. Interessant. Levi schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er ihn frei machen und sein mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck kehrte zurück.

„Was _stimmt_ mit dir _nicht_?“

„Mit mir? Ich bin nicht derjenige, der mitten in der Nacht in anderer Leute Häuser einbricht. Ich will im Moment nur etwas schlafen. Kann ich oder sollte ich für einen anderen Mordanschlag bereit sein?“

„Du“, zischte Levi und sprang auf ihn zu. Zu seinem Glück hatte Erwin darauf gewartete und konnte beiden Schwertstreichen ausweichen, auch wenn es seinem Stuhl nicht so gut erging. Scheiße. Er duckte sich unter Levis Arm hindurch und versuchte ihn hochzuheben und zu werfen, aber Levi wuchsen mehr scharfe Spitzen, die sich durch seine Finger bohrten. Am Ende griff Erwin sich den Couchtisch und benutzte ihn als Schild, was für ein paar Sekunden gut funktionierte, bis Levi Tentakel mit Klingen wachsen ließ, die sich darum wanden.

Erwin warf den Tisch auf ihn (mit blutigen Fingerabdrücken darauf) und stolperte rückwärts, bis er an der Wand lehnte. „Bist du nicht müde?“

„Halt die Klappe.“

„Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass du das durchdacht hast. _Ich_ hatte etwas Schlaf, aber du musst wach bleiben, oder? Du kannst dich nicht schlafen legen oder ich könnte abhauen und was wäre dann der Zweck des ganzen?“

„Halt die Klappe!“

„Meinst du nicht ‚Schweig, du Narr!‘?“

„Was?“

„‘Schweig, du Narr!“, wiederholte Erwin geduldig, „Wenn du ein Superschurke sein willst, solltest du dann nicht wie einer reden?“ Levi sah absolut rasend aus, daher hob Erwin abwehrend die Hände. „Ich versuche nur zu helfen.“

„Ich bin kein Superschurke und ich muss nicht wie ein Idiot reden, um dich auszuschalten“, knurrte Levi. Er fing an seine Ruhe zu verlieren, was bedeutete, er wurde gefährlicher.

„Tatsächlich bist du das“, erwiderte Erwin, „Du hast zumindest gut angefangen mit unnötig verschlungenen Plänen, um Helden zu töten.“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde änderte sich Levis Gesichtsausdruck, verzog sich vor Schmerz. So kurz, dass Erwin überzeugen musste, dass es echt gewesen war und nicht nur etwas, dass er sehen wollte.

„Du _musst_ keiner sein.“, sagte er in ruhigem Tonfall. Eren hatte Recht, Levi war nicht wie er. Eren hatte sie gesucht, war zu ihnen gekommen voll von gerechter Wut und bereit für die richtige Seite zu kämpfen. Sie hatten ihn überzeugen müssen, dass die Welt nicht nur schwarz und weiß war, aber heute entsprach Erens sehr … drastische Ansicht von Gerechtigkeit ziemlich der Vorgehensweise der Scouts.

„Für mich gibt es nichts anderes.“, sagte Levi bitter. Ein klein wenig Wahrheit lag in seinen Worten; Gestaltwandlung war eine gesellschaftlich nicht sehr vorteilhafte Kraft. Meist vertraute man ihnen nicht – etwa so wie bei Telepathen. Zum Glück war beides selten.

Sollte er weitergehen? Zum Guten oder Schlechten, eine Reaktion würde es erzeugen. „Du könntest ein Held sein.“

„Warum sollte ich?“, Levis Antwort kam blitzschnell, seine Stimme eiskalt, „Wo waren sie, als _ich_ einen brauchte?“

Volltreffer. Oh, das war herrlich. Als ob sein Geburtstag früher kam. Erwin unterdrückte die Ahnung eines Grinsens, das sich über sein Gesicht ausbreiten wollte und holte zum letzten Schlag aus. „Ich glaube, du brauchst noch immer einen.“

In der Stille konnte er glassklar den Bruch sehen. Ein kleiner, verwundeter Teil von Levi, der verletzt und überrannt worden war und nun tief vergraben, auch wenn alles, was nötig war, um ihn hervorzulocken etwas Wärme war.

„Warum schließen wir nicht einen Waffenstillstand bis zum Morgen?“, schlug Erwin vor, „Ich werde nicht weggehen. Ich möchte nur etwas schlafen.“ Zeit für etwas Ablenkung, um die Vorstellung in Levis Gedanken einsinken zu lassen.

„Das ist eine Falle“, sagte Levi nun wieder abwehrend.

„Ich wüsste nicht, welche Art. Ich werde schlafen, du kannst mich also töten, wenn du willst. Selbst wenn ich die Polizei gerufen hätte – zum einen könntest du einfach verschwinden, zum anderen wäre ich auch in Schwierigkeiten, wenn du ihnen meine andere Identität verraten würdest. Wo ist da eine Falle?“

Levis Gesicht zeigte ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln, aber er griff nicht an und in Erwins Augen wirkte er etwas weniger auf dem Sprung, weniger bereit anzugreifen. Erwin gab bewusst seine eigene Abwehrhaltung auf und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Levi richtete sich sofort auf.

„Ich gehe nur zur Couch“, sagte Erwin, „um zu schlafen.“

Levi beobachtete ihn mit Adleraugen (lustig, da er sich tatsächlich in einen Adler verwandeln und ihn beobachten könnte … nein, Erwin, schlechter Wortwitz), drehte sich langsam auf der Stelle, als Erwin auf dem Weg zur größten Couch das Wohnzimmer durchquerte.

„Du hast gesagt, dass dein Rücken dann schmerzen würde.“ Levi klang argwöhnisch.

„Ich habe keine große Wahl.“ Erwin setzte sich und ließ sich auf die Seite sinken in dem Versuch die am wenigsten unbequeme Haltung zu finden. „ _Jemand_ hat nämlich mein Bett zerstört.“ Er zog die Beine an die Brust, seine Füße hingen vorne herab. Er versuchte sich zu strecken und seine Knie über die Armlehne zu legen, aber das würde vermutlich seine Beine einschlafen lassen. Am Ende beugte er die Knie und ließ sie gegen die Rückenlehne sinken. Unbequem, aber nicht so schlimm.

„Jammerlappen“, murmelte Levi.

„Würdest du das Licht ausmachen?“

Einer von Levis Armen wurde zum Tentakel, schoss aufwärts, zertrümmerte die Deckenbeleuchtung und tauchte den Raum damit in Dunkelheit und eine Dusche aus Glassplittern. Gerade, nachdem Erwin aufgeräumt hatte.

„Das war unnötig“, seufzte Erwin. Auch wenn nicht unerwartet. Levi sah in der Dunkelheit nicht viel anders aus, noch immer ein schwarzer Schatten, auch wenn das Rot seiner Augen nun unsichtbar war. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt.

„Kannst du deine Augen im Dunkeln glühen lassen?“

„Warum?“ Levis Stimme war in der Finsternis drohender.

„Neugierde.“

Levi war lange genug still, dass Erwin dachte, er würde ihn ignorieren, aber dann bemerkte er, wie zwei schwach leuchtende rote Augen sichtbar wurden, irgendwo in der Dunkelheit über dem Boden schwebten. Der Effekt war extrem beunruhigend.

„Nett“, sagte Erwin und schloss die Augen. Kein Grund sich vor etwas anderem zu fürchten, wenn Levi dort vor ihm stand. Einzuschlafen war vermutlich keine gute Idee, aber … er erlaubte sich selbst langsam abzudriften mit der Frage, ob er jemals wieder aufwachen würde.

 

\---

 

Er fühlte sich ein wenig selbstgefällig, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, nur ein wenig angeschlagener. Oder eher nichts _zusätzlich_ Unschönes war in der Nacht geschehen, aber seine Hände sahen, nun, da er sie wirklich betrachtete, katastrophal aus.

Erster Punkt für heute also: Verbände.

Keiner der Schnitte war tief, nur schmerzhaft und juckend, also drückte er etwas Gaze dagegen, wickelte eine elastische Bandage aus dem Bad darum und verpflasterte seine Finger.

Kein Zeichen von Levi, aber Erwin wusste es besser als anzunehmen, dass er verschwunden war.

Er machte zum Frühstück Waffeln und merkte, dass ihm langsam die Zutaten ausgingen, auch wenn er noch genug für ein, zwei weitere Tage hatte. Sein Haus war nicht für eine Belagerung gerüstet.

„Darf ich wenigstens auf der Arbeit anrufen und mich krank melden?“, fragte Erwin laut, als er Levis Waffeln an die gleiche Stelle stellte, an der das Omelette gestern gewesen war. Levi antwortete nicht, was Erwin als Nein interpretierte. Er hoffe, dass Rico sich eine Ausrede für ihn einfallen lassen würde. Er ließ das schmutzige Geschirr bewusst in der Spüle stehen, wie zuvor. Würde er Levi diesmal dabei erwischen es zu waschen?

Was sollte er jetzt überhaupt tun? Sein Laptop war noch intakt in seiner Tasche, die er gestern im Flur abgestellt hatte und Erwin war nicht bereit zu versuchen ihn auszupacken. Seinen Geräte war es bisher allen mit Levi nicht gut ergangen und er würde es hassen auch noch seinen Laptop zu verlieren.

Der Fernseher war aber noch in Ordnung, da Levi die anderen Räume nicht im gleichen Maße verwüstet hatte wie das Wohnzimmer. Erwin lief also zu dem Zimmer, das als Fernseh- und Gästezimmer fungierte und ließ sich auf das Schlafsofa fallen. Er schaltete es ein und fing an durch die Kanäle zu schalten. Ein Actionfilm war wirklich nicht, was er jetzt brauchen konnte; gefälschten Explosionen zuzusehen erinnerte ihn nur an den traurigen Zustand seines eigenen Hauses (und er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass auch dieser Raum leiden würde, ehe der Tag vorbei war). Horror war noch schlimmer; er hatte inzwischen ein sehr emotionales Mitgefühl für Menschen, die im Dunkeln herumschlichen, während in der Nacht Dinge herum polterten. Er schaltete kurz zu den Nachrichten, um zu sehen, wie Eren gerade in Titanenform Menschen aus einer Massenkarambolage gerettet hatte und im Kostüm ein kurzes Interview vor der Kamera gab. Der Junge strahlte quasi vor Stolz und Erwin wechselte schnell den Kanal, ehe das liebevolle Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten drohte, sichtbar wurde.

„Lustig“, sagte Levi, seine Stimme dicht genug an Erwins Ohr, dass dieser ein Schaudern nicht verhindern konnte, „Sein Kostüm sieht deinem schrecklich ähnlich.“

 _Nein_. Erwin versteifte sich und dachte automatisch an die Pistole unter seinem Shirt, der Taser in seiner Greifweite und fragte sich, ob er schnell genug wäre, um Levi damit zu erwischen. Wenn Levi auf Eren losging, wäre alles vorbei. Jede der Provokationen, die Erwin erfolgreich abgeschüttelt hatte, wäre genug, um Eren an die _Decke_ gehen zu lassen.

„Bist du jetzt also hinter Kindern her?“, fragte Erwin sacht, „Bin ich nicht unterhaltsam genug?“ Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich auf seiner Oberlippe.

„Nee“, sagte Levi, nachdem er viel zu lange gewartet hatte. Er spielte die Gleichgültigkeit genauso wie Erwin nur vor. „Du bist lustig.“

Levi hatte Gefühle gezeugt, also musste er das nun mit Gewalt ausgleichen. Erwin hatte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, um sich vorzubereiten, ehe sich etwas um seinen Hals schlang und die ohnehin schon schmerzhaften blauen Flecken der letzten Nacht zusätzlich reizte. Er war schnell genug, um das Tentakel zu fassen zu bekommen und daran zu ziehen, aber er war gezwungen loszulassen, als Levi Klingen daraus wachsen ließ. Diese Sache, dass er jeden Teil seines Körpers in eine Klinge verwandeln konnte, wurde langsam wirklich alt.

Der Kampf war kurz und brutal, auch wenn Erwin merkte, dass Levi nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Sie tauschten ein paar Schläge aus, Erwin sammelte ein paar weitere Schnitte an und landete ein paar Treffer, aber Levi zog sich ziemlich schnell wieder zurück und tat so, als wäre es ihm egal. Als er aus dem (nun zertrümmerten, verdammt nochmal) Gästezimmer stolzierte, rief Erwin ihm nach: „Bitte.“

Levi fuhr herum. „Was?“

„Für die Waffeln. Haben sie geschmeckt?“

„Fick dich.“

„Danke, dass du den Fernseher nicht demoliert hast“, fügte Erwin hinzu und war nicht überrascht, als Levi ihm dafür den Stinkefinger zeigte. Aber als Levi sich nicht umwand, um ihn nur aus Spaß kaputt zu machen, wusste Erwin, dass sie einen Schritt vorwärts gekommen waren.

Er verbrachte den Rest des Morgens damit zu lesen. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel er schaffte, wenn er nichts anderes zu tun hatte. Er beendete tatsächlich das Buch, an dem er die letzten drei Wochen gesessen hatte. Levi machte sich rar, aber er konnte sich nicht entspannen, denn in der Sekunde, in der er das tat, würde Levi vermutlich versuchen ihm die Augen auszustechen oder etwas in der Art.

Er war wirklich nicht für einen längeren Kampf gerüstet. Und doch würde es entweder darauf hinauslaufen oder er musste den Kampf jetzt beenden – und wäre das nicht eine Schande, gerade jetzt, wo Levi Anzeichen zeigte, die auf ein ausgesprochen nutzbares Trauma in seiner Vergangenheit hindeuteten?

Zum Mittag machte er etwas Reis und gebratenes Gemüse aus allem, was er herumliegen hatte und das anfing etwas alt auszusehen. Sein Blick blieb kurz an den Packungen Fertignudeln in seinem Küchenschrank hängen und er bedauerte es ein wenig: Er hätte zuerst diese servieren sollen. Vielleicht wäre Levi dann frustriert genug gewesen, um abzuhauen.

„Mittagessen!“, rief er und stellte Levis Portion wie üblich auf seinen Platz. Er war tatsächlich überrascht, als Levi aus Richtung der Küche erschien und ihn mürrsich ansah.

„Du bist ein verdammter Gammler. Wäschst du _jemals_ ab?“

Erwin lächelte. „Du machst das doch ganz exzellent.“

„Du …!“ Levi war kurz davor an die Decke zu gehen, doch dann entschied er sich um. „Kann nicht sein, du konntest nicht am ersten Tag davon ausgehen, dass ich komme und du hattest _trotzdem_ die ganze Spüle voll dreckigem Geschirr. Du bist einfach faul.“

Schlau. Erwin lächelte, diesmal ehrlich sacht. „Setzt du dich?“ Er deutete auf Levis Teller, der verführerisch dampfte. „Essen schmeckt besser, wenn es heiß ist.“

Levi trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen. Konnte Levi in seiner Verwandlung überhaupt essen? Es würde interessant sein, das herauszufinden.

Erwin setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Platz und nahm einen Bissen. Als seine Augen zu Levi zurück huschten, sah er, dass der Formwandler einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht hatte, eindeutig mit sich selbst am Kämpfen. Hinter ihm war eine kurze Bewegung und die Andeutung von …

„Mike, _nicht_!“, schrie Erwin und sprang auf die Füße gerade als das Waffe mit Schalldämpfer mit einem zu sachten _pop_ feuerte. Levi sprang auf, was ihm vermutlich das Leben rettete. Die Kugel ging durch seine Seite, aber Erwin beachtete ihn nicht weiter, zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich über den Tisch zu schwingen und Mike aufzuhalten, ehe er einen tödlichen Schuss abgeben konnte.

Levi stolperte und sein Körper flackerte in kränklichen Wellen, ehe das Schwarz zu heller Haut und dunklen Haaren verblasste. Er war nun ein junger Mann, deutlich kleiner als seine schwarze Gestalt, vollkommen nackt und die Hände auf seinen blutenden Bauch gepresst. Graue Augen vor Schrecken geweitet trafen Erwins Blick.

„Lügner“, sagte er mit bebenden Lippen. Erwin wollte antworten, _musste_ es, aber er konnte nicht einmal den Augenkontakt halten, denn Mike hatte eine andere Schusswaffe hervorgezogen und versuchte noch immer Levi zu erschießen.

„Warte …“, konnte er gerade noch rufen, ehe Levi mühsam durch das Fenster floh und verschwand. Zurück blieben nur ein paar Blutflecken. Erwin blieb zurück und wand nun seine Aufmerksamkeit Mike, der es für den Moment scheinbar aufgegeben hatte Levi nachzujagen.

„Warum hast du das getan?“, knurrte er, „Ich hatte ihn fast …“

„Das einzige, was du hast, ist das Stockholm Syndrom.“, gab Mike brummend zurück, „Hast du dich selbst mal angesehen?“

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun“, protestierte Erwin als Mike ihn in Richtung Flurspiegel (der wundersamer weise noch intakt war) dirigierte. Er ließ natürlich zur, dass Mike ihn dorthin drückte. Hätte er die Fersen in den Boden gerammt, wäre Mike nicht in der Lage gewesen in vom Fleck zu bewegen.

„Schau.“

Das tat Erwin und er musste zugeben, dass Mike irgendwo nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Die Hälfte seines Gesichts war unter den leichten Stoppeln blau verfärbt, sein Hals war ein Durcheinander von Purpur und Gelb, durchzogen von ein paar kleinen Schnitten, die nicht mehr bluteten. Verbände, die sich langsam lösten, bedeckten seine Hände, während sein zerrissenes Shirt mit Blut bespritzt war. Sein Zustand sah etwa genauso gut aus, wie der seines Hauses, aber er hatte nicht vor das zuzugeben. „Was möchtest du mir damit sagen?“, fragte er kühl.

Mike verdrehte die Augen und lief weg, im Slalom zurück zu Levis verlassenem Teller. Erwin ging ebenfalls zurück zu Tisch und setzte sich, fiel beinahe auf den Stuhl nachdem mit einem Schlag die Spannung aus ihm wich. Levi war _fort_ und er war noch am Leben, er würde sich nicht länger damit herumschlagen müssen, dass Dinge sich in Klingen verwandelten und Stimmen von nirgendwoher zu ihm sprachen, würde nicht mehr jeden Stuhl anstupsen müssen, ehe er sich daraufsetzen konnte, konnte sich ein neues Bett besorgen und tatsächlich darin _schlafen_. Er war so müde, er könnte sterben.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, fiel sein Kopf auf den Tisch und hinterließ eine Delle im Holz. „Ruf die anderen an“, sagte Erwin, „Sag ihnen, sie sollen ins Hauptquartier kommen. Wir müssen unseren nächsten Schritt planen. Ich möchte, dass du Levi verfolgst, finde heraus, wo er lebt und komm zurück, um es uns zu sagen“, Erwin war so müde, dass er etwas lallte, „Kann ich mich bis dahin bei dir hinhauen?“

Am Ende musste Mike ihn halb zum Auto tragen, er grummelte die ganze Zeit über. Erwin schlief ein, sobald er saß und wachte erst einige Stunden später in Mikes Bett auf ohne Erinnerung, wann er sich dorthin gelegt hatte. Er streckte sich, bewegte seinen Rücken gegen die Verspannungen und genoss den Luxus eines Bettes, das nicht versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich aufstehen sollte, blieb aber dennoch ein wenig länger liegen und genoss das Gefühl der Sicherheit. Seine ganzen Schnitte und Prellungen schienen nicht mehr so schlimm. Levi hatte ihn nicht sehr verletzt und nun war Erwin am Zug und Levi war auf der Flucht. Erwin lächelte in Richtung Decke, sein Gehirn wurde aktiv, wartete mit Schlachtplänen auf. Er war bereit sich ein weiteres Mal mit der Welt (und Levi) anzulegen.

 

\---

 

Es war später Abend, was Entzücken seitens Eren hervorrief, dass er die Schlafenszeit umgehen konnte und Ermahnungen von Wildfire, dass er sich ja nicht daran gewöhnen sollte. Erwins Kostüm versteckte die schlimmsten seiner Prellungen, aber er erntete dennoch einige besorgte Blicke von seinen Teamkollegen.

Mike saß gerade auf dem Boden, eine aufgemotzte Karte auf die Wand hinter ihm projiziert.

„Ich habe ihn ohne Probleme verfolgen können“, sagte er, „Er ist nicht einmal ins Krankenhaus gegangen. Entweder ist er nicht so schlimm verletzt oder der Scheißkerl hat sich selbst zusammengeflickt.“

„Oder er hat Selbstheilungskräfte“, schlug Eren vor.

„Vielleicht“, sagte Mike mit matter Stimme, „Aber Widget meint, es wäre unwahrscheinlich, da er fast am Ende des Gestaltwandler-Spektrums ist. Kräfte tauchen eher im mittleren Bereich doppelt auf.“

„ _Ich_ habe auch eine hohe Selbstheilungsrate.“, murmelte Eren. Allerdings war Eren kein Vergleich, denn seine Fähigkeit sich in einen Riesen zu verwandeln war künstlich erzeugt. Ob er die Heilrate vorher schon besessen hatte, war unklar. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal Vergleiche mit anderen aus Erens Gruppe anstellen, da es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass sie von Anfang eine Gruppe von Kindern mit Heilkräften für die Experimente ausgesucht hatten.

„Er lebt hier. Allein.“ Mike zeigte ihnen ein kleines, freistehendes Haus ein wenig abseits der Straße, umgeben von hohen Hecken und versteckt hinter Bäumen. „Nicht so weit weg von uns, nur zwei Städte weiter. Hat kein Auto, mäht den Rasen nicht, hat aber einen kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus. Hat sein Haus in der ganzen Zeit, die ich ihn beobachtet habe, nicht verlassen und es kam auch niemand zu Besuch.“

Carnage stand als nächstes auf. „Das Grundstück gehört einem Levi Smith.“

Erwin runzelte die Stirn und konnte sich gerade noch stoppen nicht jegliche Verwandschaft zu leugnen. Mike warf ihm einen verschlagenen Blick zu und er funkelte zurück.

„Hat scheinbar keinen Job außer dem Waffenverkauf, auch wenn man meinen würde, er könnte sich dann ein besseres Zuhause leisten. Es gibt sonst tatsächlich auch nicht viel zu ihm. Kein Führerschein, kein Pass. Ich habe Unterlagen zu High School Besuchen und eine Geburtsurkunde gefunden, aber sie sind gefälscht. Er tauchte zum Beispiel im Jahrbuch, in dem er hätte sein sollen, nicht auf. Den Durchbruch hatten wir, als wir mit der Skizze, die sie angefertigt hat, recherchiert haben.“

Wildfire grinste stolz. Der Kurs über Skizzieren, den sie belegt hatte, hatte sich sicher ausgezahlt.

„Wir haben etwas gegraben und einen Treffer bei der Gesichtererkennung gelandet.“ Carnage zeigte ihnen zwei Bilder – Wildfires Skizze, die auf Erwins und Mikes Beschreibungen beruhte und ein schlechtes Foto von einem Kind, dass merkliche Übereinstimmungen zeigte trotz der langen, zotteligen Haare und der eingefallenen Wangen. „Das stammt von den Daten, die wir runtergeladen haben, als wir in die Untergrundbasis vor ein paar Jahren eingebrochen sind. Scheinbar haben sie ihn im Alter von zehn von seinen Verwandten weggeholt, die ihn im Keller eingesperrt gehalten haben und nur zu glücklich waren ihn loszuwerden. Seine Kräfte waren völlig außer Kontrolle.“

Wildfire sprach etwas lauter. „Es heißt, dass er _von Geburt_ an ein Gestaltwandler war.“, sagte sie, Mitleid schwang deutlich in ihrer Stimme mit, „Er hat seinen Weg aus dem Bauch seiner Mutter gerissen.“

Ein Zucken lief um den Tisch herum. Arme Mutter, armes Kind, dachte Erwin. Die meisten Kräfte zeigten sich in der Pubertät, was schlimm genug war. Kein Wunder, dass Levi so ein Chaos war.

„Formwandler von _Geburt_ “, murmelte Widget, schnell über den Schock hinweggekommen, auch wenn ihre Stimme etwas leise war, „Erstaunlich, absolut erstaunlich. Ich _muss_ einfach herausfinden, wo seine Grenzen liegen.“

„Das ist trotzdem keine Entschuldigung“, unterbrach Erens Stimme die Stille, „An mir wurde auch herumexperimentiert und ich bin trotzdem nie ein Superschurke geworden. Hört auf so verdammt _mitfühlend_ zu sein.“

„Das ist kein Wettbewerb“, schnauzte Erwin, was Eren erschrocken zurückzucken ließ. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie ihm gegenüber laut wurden. „Es geht nicht darum, was er getan hat. Es geht darum, was sich noch retten lässt. Oder hast du vergessen, warum wir überhaupt Helden geworden sind?“

Eren wurde rot unter seiner Maske und sank zurück; niemand sonst schien es für nötig zu halten darauf etwas zu sagen.

Carnage räusperte sich. „Ja. Also, das macht ihn vierundzwanzig Jahre alt. Das Dokument gibt seinen Namen an als … Fluch Levi.“

„Bitte?“, sagte Erwin.

„Da steht wirklich ‚Fluch Levi‘“, erklärte Wildfire beunruhigt, „Scheinbar hat ihn seine Familie so genannt.“

„Kein Wunder, dass er seinen Namen geändert hat“, murmelte Erwin, „Es ist erstaunlich, dass er überhaupt etwas davon behalten hat.“ Er fragte sich, ob es eine Art fortgeschrittener Feldzug gegen die Familie, die ihn abgelehnt hatte, war unter dem Namen böses zu tun und ihn damit zu beschmutzen. Oder der Versuch zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht loswurden, egal, was sie versuchten. Vielleicht beides.

Erwin schlug die Hände auf den Tisch vor sich und betrachtete seine Finger, seine Gedanken rasten. Der Stand der Dinge, Fluch Levi, der wollte dass Erwin wusste, ‚was er wirklich war‘ und Erwin, der nun eine grobe Ahnung hatte, woran er gedacht hatte.

Er sah sein Team an - alle gespannt wartend – und wusste, was sie tun würden. Noch besser, wenn Levi so reagieren würde, wie Erwin es von ihm erwartete, sollten sie damit auch Erens Einwände ausschalten – und er war der Größte Widerstand gegen Levis Beitritt zum Team im Moment. Selbst Mike wirkte weniger ablehnend, jetzt, wo sie mehr über ihren Gegenspieler wussten.

Erwin schwor sich, ehe die Woche zu Ende war, würde er Levi an diesem Tisch sitzen sehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Übersetzungshinweise:  
> Ich habe die Codenamen und den Namen des Team absichtlich nicht übersetzt. Das hätte im Deutschen seltsam geklungen und ich kenne es aus Büchern und Comics auch nicht anders. Hier allerdings der Vollständigkeit halber eine kurze Übersicht:  
> Commander - Kommandant  
> Widget - Dingsbums/Vorrichtung  
> Bloodhound - Bluthund  
> Wildfire - (etwa) Lauffeuer (Feuer, das schwer unter Kontrolle zu bringen ist)  
> Titan - selbsterklärend (XD)  
> Carnage - Massaker/Blutbad  
> Lightstream - (etwa) Lichtfluss  
> Scouts - Pfadfinder/Späher


End file.
